A Libero's Mishap
by in-umbra
Summary: Nishinoya has always been there to help, support and save his team when they need him the most. However, what would happen when Nishinoya gets badly injured? Will anyone be there to save him? Will the team figure out who hurt their libero? (Discontinued...continued on rewritten story)
1. Libero down!

**A/N: hey guys! Welp...I decided to make a Haikyuu fanfic! So I've noticed that there weren't a lot of stories regarding Noya and his issues or have him get injured. So...here I am. I would like to say that Noya is my favorite character aside from Hinata and Kageyama so I figured I'd do something. I'll also have another Haikyuu fanfiction out soon too...and the second one I'm gonna be posting was based on a dream that I had.**

**So two things I like to say before I began...I'm not an expert on volleyball, but I did gain some volleyball knowledge prior to the show (thanks to family) and during the show, but I'm still not an expert so if I get anh terms wrong, no flames.**

**Second off, this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction so characters may be ooc...so please if you have any constructive critism or advice to give me, please dont hesitate. I want to continue writing Haikyuu fanfiction amd get better. but no flames please! Anyway, I'm gonna get started! Hope you enjoy!:)**

**Warning: mentions of blood, injuries, and cursing in this chapter**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The Karasuno team has been practicing hard in order to win at Nationals. They were more than excited to see who they were facing up against. The third year students were especially excited to go to Nationals since this was their last year in high school. However, just because they're going to Nationals, doesn't mean they can slack off. Everyone has been working hard ever since they won their game against Shiratorizawa.

Practice for the day was about over for the day, and everyone was packing up. To no one's surprise, Hinata ran up to Kageyama.

"Hey Kageyama, throw me a few sets!"

The setter stared at the spiker for a few moments, before sighing.

"Can't tonight. My mother wants me home early tonight. Perhaps we can do that tomorrow."

Hinata looked disappointed, and that only caused Kageyama to roll his eyes.

"Don't give me that look!"

And with that, Kageyama turned away and continued to help clean up. Meanwhile, Asahi was sipping water, and Nishinoya walked up to him.

"Hey nice job out there! You didn't do too bad today!"

Asahi chuckles lightly. "Thanks Noya...you were great out there as always."

"Thanks! I've really been working on my receives! Gotta be ready for nationals am I right?!" Noya lightly punches Asahi with that huge smile.

"Yea we do!"

Noya smiles as he walked away. A little bit later, the only people remaining in the gym were Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi. Daichi was going over some things the both of them could work on...as much as to Tsukishima's dismay. It wasn't for a little while when Daichi finished explaining and dismissed them.

"W-what about you?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I have somethings I need to finish up. I'll lock up."

"Alright...come on Tsuiki," Yamaguchi smiled.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he followed his friend out. As they walked, Tsukishima sighed.

"That was ridiculous! Who really cares about what he's saying. We already know what we're doing so why does the captain have to be so strict? How lame!"

"He was just giving us advice, Tsuki. It doesn't hurt you know."

"Yea yea, but still. I wish he would've said something during or before practice."

"Well maybe he wanted to observe us or something."

Tsukishima just shrugged as they kept walking.

"So uh...how do you think we're do at Nationals?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Who really knows. All we can really do is-," Tsukishima turned to find Yamaguchi has turned pale and his eyes were widen in shock. "Hey, what is it?"

"N-N-Nishinoya..."

Tsukishima looked ahead and could barely make the outline of the libero. But one thing's for sure...he was leaned up against the wall not moving. The two friends looked at each other before going to investigate. As they got closer, Yamaguchi looked horrified and even Tsukishima was a little bit shocked and worried.

Nishinoya was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises...but that wasn't even the concerning injuries. The whole bottom of his shirt was covered in blood...neither of the teammates knew where the bleeding started from.

"Oh shit!" Tsukishima mumbled under neath his breath as he kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey...Nishinoya! Wake up dumbass!"

No response...minus a slight groan. Tsukishima looked back up to Yamaguchi, who still looked at Noya horrified.

"Tadashi, go call an ambulance and get the captain! I'm sure he's still in the gym!"

He stood there still in shock.

"Tadashi!" Tsukishima shouted much louder, which snapped him out of his shock.

"Uh...right! Wait, what about you?"

"I'll try to stop the bleeding! Now get going!"

"R-right!" Yamaguchi shouts before pulling his phone out and started calling an ambulance as he started to sprint towards the gym.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was attempting to wake up Nishinoya and trying to find a way to stop the bleeding.

_"How the hell did he get like this? He was just fine 20 minutes ago! Damn it!" _Tsukishima thought.

Suddenly he remembered that his shirt would be the only option to try and stop the bleeding. He didn't waste time taking his shirt off and pressed it against Nishinoya's wound. That must've been enough to make Nishinoya stir and open his eyes slightly. He was a little shock to see Tsukishima, but also glad that someone found him.

"T-T-Tsukishima?" his voice sounded weak, and that only made Tsukishima frown more.

"Glad to see you're awake...now stay awake."

"H-how d-did you-?"

"Tadashi was the one who found you not me. So if you want to thank anyone, thank him. He's calling an ambulance and getting Daichi so just hang tight."

Nishinoya couldn't help but admire that his usual calm and seemingly not caring underclassman was actually caring and looked a little worried despite his face being so calm.

"Tell me, what happened?"

Nishinoya's vision was getting blurry again and had no energy to even talk...but he at least wanted to try to give his underclassman an answer. After all, he and Yamaguchi found him unexpectedly and injured.

"F-fight...s-stabbed..." was all he could muster before his eyes slowly slid close again.

"Oi stay awake you-!"

"There they are!" Tsukishima heard the sound of his best friend fill his ears.

He turned his head to see Yamaguchi and Daichi running around the corner. Yamaguchi appeared to still be on the phone with the emergency operator, but Daichi was still sprinting full speed.

"Tsukishima, move!" Daichi exclaims and the first year didn't hesitate.

Daichi stared horrified at the blood near the bottom of his shirt, but he also noticed a blood stained shirt covering it. The captain couldn't help but look at Tsukishima and noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. Tsukishima gave a look before Daichi's attention went back to the libero.

"Nishinoya, can you hear me?"

No response...which only worried the third year. He checked his pulse and was relieved when he found one. That's when his attention went back to the two first years.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't he...we just-," Yamaguchi began saying, but Tsukishima cut him off.

"He's been stabbed."

This got a shock and horrified stare from Daichi and Yamguchi.

"T-Tsuki, how do you-?" Yamaguchi began asking.

"He told me," Tsukishima answered bluntly.

"He was awake?" Daichi asked.

"For like a minute. All he said was fight and stabbed so I can only assume it was a fight gone wrong."

"Did he say with who?"

Tsukishima shook his head at the captain. "No...he passed out again after that."

Daichi nodded, but couldn't help but feel angry. Who in their right mind would ever want to hurt someone...especially their libero!

Suddenly, they heard the ambulance sirens and everyone looked in the way of it. Yamaguchi told the operator that the ambulance was here and then hung up.

"I'm going out there so they can see where we're at," Yamaguchi said before running into the open.

A brief silence went by between Tsukishima and Daichi.

"Tsukishima, if they ask one of us to go with Nishinoya to the hospital, I want you to go along."

"Huh? Why me?"

"If they ask any questions on why Nishinoya's like this, you're the only one who knows."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "I don't know that much."

"You know more than me or Yamaguchi. A little bit of information can help."

Tsukishima stares at Daichi for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

Daichi nods before taking his coat off and throws it at Tsukishima.

"Wear this...it's a little cold outside and we don't need you catching a cold."

"I'm the least of your worries right now."

"Yea but...ugh just put it on!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and throws the coat on. "You're getting this back later though."

Daichi nods and that's when Yamaguchi came into view again, with the paramedics coming in with the stretcher behind him. Daichi moved out of the way so the paramedics can get to Nishinoya. The 3 high schools stood back as they gently laid the libero on the ground and removed Tsukishima's bloody shirt from the wound so they can put a fresh tourniquet on. While the three of them stood there, another paramedic walked up to them.

"Can anyone tell me how this happened?"

Daichi and Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and he sighs.

"He," he pointed to Yamaguchi, "and we found him like that. He did tell me though he was stabbed in a fight though."

"Hmm I see he did show a sign of consciousness at one point. That's good. Do you know who could've done this?"

He shakes his head. "No sir."

The paramedic stared at Tsukishima for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright. Just know if we end up catching the guy, you three are to be witnesses. There are other questions we would like ask you, but that would have to wait for another time. But I do have one more thing to ask...what is his name?"

"Yuu Nishinoya," Daichi answered.

The paramedic nodded before turning around to see the other paramedics strapping Nishinoya on the stretcher and started wheeling him quickly towards the ambulance. The three volleyball players ran along side the stretcher. Daichi and Yamaguchi were trying to say comforting words to Nishinoya (even though they knew he couldn't hear them), while Tsukishima stayed quiet.

He couldn't help but think of who could've been the one who hurt Nishinoya. Tsukishima never really paid attention to Noya's life, but he couldn't think of who could've hurt him. Maybe someone like Asahi would know something like that. But worrying about that didn't matter right now. Once they got close to the ambulance, they were stopped by a paramedic.

"I'm sorry but no one can go beyond this point," suddenly, one of the local police officers came in. "However, this officer will exhort you to the hospital."

Everyone hesitantly nodded as the paramedic ran into the ambulance and within a few seconds, the ambulance sped off...leaving the 3 teenagers alone with the police officer.

"I have agreed to let you go check on your friend...but I wanted to ask you three a few questions."

The thought of being interrogated near the gym of the school was somewhat intimidating. However, everyone nodded in agreement to answer any questions. The officer looked at Tsukishima first.

"If I understand currently, you were the one that...Nishinoya was it...were told he was stabbed right?"

"Yes sir," Tsukishima said calmly.

"What were you doing prior to finding him?"

Tsukishima motioned to Yamaguchi. "He and I were walking home from volleyball practice and we saw him...or well, he saw Nishinoya first."

The office looked at Yamaguchi, who flinched.

"And how did you see him?"

"I uh...I just saw an outline of him but...he was leaning up against a wall and wasn't moving. Something...something didn't seem right."

"Hmm...I see," the officer then looked at Daichi. "And where were you during this incident."

"I was in the gym finishing cleaning up and closing the gym for the night," he then looked at Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi was the one who came in and told me that Nishinoya was badly injured and led me to him and Tsukishima."

The officer wrote something down before looking at the three teenagers.

"Did he seem like he was in trouble or stressed during your practice?"

"No sir," Daichi spoke up. "He seemed like his usual self."

"I see...well I will be contacting you three for further questioning. Right now, I know you want to see how your friend is doing. Come on, let's get going."

The teens didn't argue or hesitate as they followed the officer. They got in the car and once they were settled, the officer started driving off to the hospital. As he drove, Daichi got out his phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Tsukishima found himself asking.

"The team...they have the right to know that Nishinoya's hurt."

"Shouldn't his parents know first?"

"Another officer already contacted them," the officer answered.

They all blinked in surprise...even though they know they shouldn't be. It didn't take more than a minute for everyone's phones to start blowing up with text messages.

_Daichi: hey guys...uh...Nishinoya got hurt and is currently going to the hospital_

_Hinata: WHAT?! IS HE OK?!_

_Suga: what happened?!_

_Tanaka: how is that possible?! He seemed perfectly fine at practice!_

_Kageyama: is he going to be ok?_

_Ennoshita: oh my goodness...please tell me you're joking!_

_Kinoshita: what?!_

_Narita: are you serious right now?!_

As the messages keep popping up Tsukishima was getting annoyed and decided to text the group.

_Tsukishima: will you guys just shut up?! Look, we're on our way to the hospital to find out!_

_Tanaka: wait a sec...how were you guys notified of this but the rest of us weren't?!_

_Tsukishima: you idiot! We were the ones who found him!_

_Hinata: you're kidding! Tell us what happened!_

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance before looking at the others.

"Can one of you guys tell_? _This is getting annoying."

"I-I'll do it," Yamaguchi said before joining in the conversation.

_Yamaguchi: we don't_ _know much...but Tsukishima and I found him bleeding pretty badly...Tsukishima said that Nishinoya told him that...he was stabbed..._

And once again messages were blowing up...mainly shouts about how this could've happened...and a death threat on whoever hurt him coming from Tanaka. Tsukishima sighed in annoyance as he looked to see an unsettling frown coming from Daichi. He then left over at Yamaguchi, who seemed to notice as well.

"What's wrong captain?" Yamaguchi asked.

"It's just...everyone's reacting to the news about Nishinoya...except Asahi."

The two first years looked at the text conversation again and did notice that.

"Maybe he's just busy," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Maybe...but it would also be concerning if he didn't hear word from him," Daichi said.

Before Tsukishima could say another word, the officer stopped his car.

"We're here. I'll show you guys inside."

Daichi quickly sent one last message before stepping out of the police car.

_Daichi: we're at the hospital...we're let you know Nishinoya's condition as soon as we know...oh and uh...please someone keep an eye out for Asahi_

And then he put his phone away as they all stepped out of the car. The officer led them inside the hospital and went up to the front lobby nurse.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"These gentlemen are here to see Yuu Nishinoya."

The nurse nods. "Of course give me a moment."

She starts typing on her computer for a few moments before looking back at them.

"Alright, he is currently under operation right now. I'll let the doctors know you are here so they can let you know on his condition. Please have a seat over there," she motions to a set of chairs.

The three high schoolers thanked her. They went to turn and thank the officer, but he was on his phone.

"Yea...uh huh...uh ok I'm on my way," he hangs up before looking at the three teens. "I must get back to the station. Mr. Nishinoya is there to ask questions regarding the incident. Mrs. Nishinoya is on her way here."

They all nodded before Daichi came forward.

"Thank you sir for everything!"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima followed suit and bowed. The officer chuckled lightly.

"It was no trouble at all. Now I must get going."

They nodded as the officer left the building. The three teens sat down and began their anxious wait...or at least Daichi and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima only frowned at them and sighed after a few more tense minutes, Tsukishima finally spoke up.

"You guys are way too tense."

He was sure glad Hinata or Tanaka wasn't there with them or he would be getting an ear full and make a huge scene in the middle of the waiting room. However, Daichi and Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima in shock and confusion.

"O-of course we are," Yamaguchi said quietly. "I-I mean...we did witness our teammate bleeding like that."

"Yes, but do you really think Nishinoya would give up that easily? I mean he works really hard to make sure our team doesn't lose or anything. I honestly don't think giving up on life from a stab wound injury would be something he would do without a fight."

Yamaguchi and Daichi looked at each other as they realized that he did have a point on that...but they still couldn't help but worry. Also Daichi noticed that Tsukishima showed a little bit of concern as well...but not too much for it to be obviously noticeable.

"You're right..." Daichi said. "Hopefully that'll be the truth. We just have to wait and see."

And then more silence. Daichi took this opportunity to check his phone, and not to his surprise, he received about 50 text messages. He opened his phone and read everyone single message...basically either everyone talking among themselves on Nishinoya, or asking the volleyball players at the hospital if they had any word on his condition yet. However, what Daichi noticed, was the lack of a certain person. He frowned at this and looked at the two first years.

"What's wrong, Daichi?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"I was reading through the group chat for the team and...Asahi hasn't even answered this whole time."

The two first years looked at each other.

"As I said earlier, he might be busy," Tsukishima said.

"Yea but...he could've at least responded back," Yamaguchi said. "I mean he and Nishinoya are close so..."

Daichi sighed. "I just find it odd that he usually talks in the group chat when we're having a conversation. Now hearing that Nishinoya is hurt and says nothing...that doesn't sound like him at all."

There was a brief silence before Tsukishima sighed.

"I think you're just-."

The blonde was cut off by the door suddenly swinging open. Everyone's attention went towards whoever was at the door. He was panting and sweating as if he sprinted all the way here. When Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima turned their heads, their eyes widen at who it was. Immediately, Daichi rose up from his seat and began to speed walk over.

"Asahi? W-what are you-?"

Asahi suddenly slammed his hands down in the captain's shoulders.

"Where is he?! Is he ok?! Tell me!"

Daichi looks around to see everyone staring at what was going on. The captain sighed before slowly removing the ace's hands from his shoulders and then guided him away from everyone's sight. Daichi looked at the panicked and worried look on Asahi's face and sighed.

"Noya...is in the operation room right now. We've only been here for a little while so we don't know how his condition is right now. Tsukishima believes Noya's too stubborn to give up that easily."

Asahi suddenly looked angry at why Noya was in the hospital.

"Whoever did this to Noya is going to pay! I can't believe someone would do this!"

That's when Daichi remembered something.

"I saw you and Noya walking together after practice. Did he say anything to you before you parted ways?"

"All he said was that he would see me tomorrow and then walked away. Obviously I didn't think much and headed to my house."

"I see...well hopefully we can get some answers from Noya soon. For now all we can do is wait."

Asahi nods as the two third years walked back and sat next to them. After a few moments, Tsukishima spoke up bluntly.

"Did you seriously sprint all the way over here?"

"Obviously," Asahi said. "You mention he got hurt so what else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know...wait until we say what his condition is."

"But I want to see him...make sure he's ok!"

"We might not be able to see him once we find out what his condition is."

"Well-!"

"Ok that's enough you two," Daichi said. "Don't forget we're in the hospital."

The two sighed as they continued waiting. It didn't take long before Mrs. Nishinoya came in and joined the high schoolers on the chairs. Everyone waited in silence for 2...maybe 3 hours...no one really kept count...when a doctor finally emerges from the door holding a clipboard. Then...he said what everyone has been waiting for for so long.

"News for Yuu Nishinoya?"

Everyone stood up as they followed the doctor through the door. He led them through a long hallway, the silence making everyone tense, as he brought them to an area where not many people were.

"I apologize for taking so long, but we wanted to make sure we got everything done."

"So how is he?" Mrs. Nishinoya asked.

Everyone was tense...wondering what kind of answer he was going to give.

"Yuu is very lucky. Although he was stabbed in the side, he wasn't stabbed in any internal organs. However, the wound was still open enough for him to bleed out a lot. He lost a lot of blood and in order to help him and close the wound, we had to do a blood transfusion. If he would've been found a little while, he could've died from blood loss."

Everyone's eyes widen as the last sentence left the doctor's mouth. Even Tsukishima was a little shocked by the news. He did help stop the bleeding, but Yamaguchi was the one who found him...so really it was Yamaguchi who saved him first.

"So is he going to be ok?" Asahi asked after a few moments.

"He is expected to make a full recovery, but we're going to keep him here for a few days at least just to be safe."

"I have a question doctor...my son plays volleyball at his school and he and his team are going to nationals in about 2 months. Will he be able to play?" Mrs. Nishinoya asks.

The others looked at each other, as if they completely forgot about Nationals. Everyone waited again for his answer.

"He should be able to play after some recovery time. I suggest he stays away from physical activity until the stitches come out. That should be...around one or two weeks. Then he should do light working out. That will probably leave him 3-4 weeks before Nationals."

Hearing that is both good news and bad news. He'll still be able to compete, but he'll have less time preparing.

"Thank you," Mrs. Nishinoya bows.

"Hey no need for that ma'am. I do have to talk to you for a minute before you visit your son," he looks at the boys who were standing behind her. "You four can go see him...he's in room 204. But he's probably sleeping so I suggest being quiet."

Everyone nodded and thanked him.

"I'll give you 4 a lift home. I wouldn't feel right letting you 4 walk home especially what happened to Yuu."

"That really isn't necessary," Tsukishima told her.

"It's really no trouble. Since it's a school night, we probably won't stay here long anyway."

Daichi cuts Tsukishima off and nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Nishinoya."

She nods and followed the doctor. Tsukishima then looked at Daichi.

"It's no big deal we could've walked home. I mean Asahi basically sprinted here from his house."

"Yes but she's already stressed as it is with Nishinoya. She shouldn't have to stress about us walking home."

Tsukishima sighed and didn't say anything else as they quietly entered Noya's room. There laid the libero...in a hospital gown, hooked up to a heart monitor. His face looked a little more peaceful as his chest silently rose and fell. His usual spikey hair was now down and in his face. A slight relief went through the group as they saw Noya wasn't in too much pain right now.

Asahi went by Noya's side, Daichi was texting the team that Noya is going to be ok, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just stood there watching their upperclassmen. They didn't really know what to do except watch the two third years.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Asahi whispers. "You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry..." a weak voice said and everyone looked to see Noya opening his eyes...much to everyone's shock.

They didn't expect him to wake up so soon..

"Noya!" Asahi exclaims.

Noya grunts. "Can you...not scream so loudly?"

"S-sorry! I'm just glad to see you're alright!"

Noya tries to sit up, but grunts in pain and his hands immediately went to his side.

"You were stabbed remember?" Tsukishima says bluntly. "You shouldn't expect to move around yet."

"Tsukishima!" Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

"N-no it's fine. I just...forgot for a second. Thanks for helping me out back there Tsukishima."

Tsukishima shakes his head. "It's Yamaguchi you have to thank. He's the one who saw you in the first place. If not for that, then who knows how long it would've taken before someone found you."

Yamaguchi flinched as everyone looked at him before Noya gave a small smile.

"Well either way thanks. I'm sorry but you can't get rid of me that easily," he smirks slightly.

Everyone except Tsukishima let out a small laugh. Then Tsukishima decided to ask the question everyone has been wondering.

"So what even happen to you? All you told me was fight and stab."

Noya frowned slightly, remembering that.

"Oh right...well-."

"Ah so you're awake," everyone turned to see the doctor walking in. "That's good."

"Yuu!" Mrs. Nishinoya came running in with tears about to come down her face.

Noya's eyes widen slightly. "Mom?"

"Oh sweetie, I was so worried!" she embraced her son in a hug, but that caused the libero to wince in pain.

"Ow...mom...you can let go of me now."

"Oh...sorry!" she let go of Noya and he winced in pain again.

"Where's dad?"

"He uh...well he'll be here soon. He had some things he needed to take care of."

The others guessed that too much info involving Mr. Nishinoya going to the police was too much...especially since they don't know what happened...yet.

"Oh...I see," he then remembered something and looked at his teammates. "Does the rest of the team know that I'm-."

"They know, and they know that you're gonna be ok," Daichi said. "They said they're going to come and visit you tomorrow after practice."

Noya didn't think of this until now...volleyball! How long will he be out of commission for?! Will he be able to play Nationals?! His mother knew that look and answered his unspoken question.

"The doctor said you'll be able to play in Nationals."

Noya sighed in relief, but the look on his mother's face knew there was more.

"But?"

She sighs. "You'll be out of commission for a while...I mean you won't have as much time to prepare."

Noya sighed at this, but Daichi was quick to jump in.

"But we'll help you out so don't even worry...just focus on getting better right now."

Noya smiled a little. "Thanks Daichi."

Suddenly the doctor came walking up.

"Ok, I believe we should let Mr. Nishinoya get his rest," the doctor looked at his mother. "Will you be alright?"

She nods. "I will," she then looks at her son. "I'll be back here tomorrow Yuu...get some rest. Your father will be here soon."

Noya smiles. "Thanks mom," he then looks at his teammates. "I'll see you guys later...and don't worry I'll explain everything tomorrow."

The others nodded at this. Mrs. Nishinoya kissed her son on the forehead before looking at the others.

"Come on."

She motioned them out, with everyone looking at Noya one last time before leaving. As the group began to leave the hospital, everyone began to think about what could've happen...even Tsukishima. He was trying to think logically of the situation.

_"Who could've hurt Nishinoya...and why did they hurt him?"_

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on making this a one shot, but I figured it would be too long and I have several ideas I want to put in. Also don't worry, I will share what happened to Noya in the next chapter most likely. Anyway, if you enjoyed this story and either want more or give me constructive critism, please let me know in the reviews! Bye guys!:)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**A/N: hey guys! Wow...I wasn't expecting anyone to read this story because it has Hinata and Kageyama as background characters. I'm glad to see some Nishinoya fans here! Now I'm sure most of you are new here and usually what I do is to give reviewers shoutouts and give my own comments! But I hope there would be more people to read this! Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and get to those lovely reviewers!**

**angelcarstairs4679: I've read very few...mostly with Noya and Asahi, but none with just Noya. I found a one shot called "You're Not Alone" if you also want to go read that. i'm honeslty very excited to see where my ideas will go. I hope you will continue to read this!**

**momodasilva44: you are most certainly welcome! As much as I love Hinata and Kageyama, they have a lot of fanfictions. I figured I would do a story on my favorite character and experiment with his views and struggles. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and where the story is headed!**

**Warning: violence, blood, and cursing**

**I have a few things to explain at the end of the chapter, so I hope you stick around to read that! Enjoy!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu**

* * *

Nishinoya was more than excited to get back to practice. He was afraid that he wouldn't be well enough despite the doctor's words. It killed him to sit around and do nothing while his teammates continued practice. He saw the gym ahead and gave a joyful smile as he entered the gym.

"Hey guys, guess who's back?!"

No one turned to him, but he didn't think much of it. Maybe they just didn't hear him.

"Hey guys!" he shouted louder.

That's when everyone turned and he gave a smile again.

"I'm ready! Who else is ready?!"

Everyone looked at each other, and that's when Noya figured something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

Daichi then slowly walks up to the libero.

"We don't need you."

Noya's heart dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"We decided that you shouldn't be on the team anymore. I mean, you couldn't even save yourself in a fight! How are you supposed to save our team in nationals?!"

"L-look Daichi everyone makes mistakes right?"

"You didn't even think to get some help that night!" Asahi was next to speak up. "You just _had _to prove yourself! If you could defend yourself and win against a knife wielding maniac, you would be cool right? Right?! Well look where that ended you!"

"I...I did try to get help!"

"Did you let this person stab you?! Did you want us to feel pity or sorry for you?!" Tanaka stepped up, pushing him to the ground.

Noya was on the verge of tears. "Of course I didn't! Why would I _want _to get myself stabbed?!"

"So you can scare us! So you can take a lovely break!"

"You know I would never do that Tanaka!" he looked at everyone else. "Please, you have to believe me!"

That's when the rest of the team started to slowly walk up and crowd around Nishinoya.

"Worthless!"

"Useless!"

"A waste of space!"

"Coward!"

"Attention whore!"

"Pathetic!"

And the insults kept coming. Nishinoya covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shit hard as tears started going down his face.

"Stop it! Please!"

And then next thing he knew, he was getting thrown out of the gym.

...

He gasped as he woke up with a start. He panting, trying to catch his breath as he took note of where he was at. The sound of a heart monitor filled his ears and that's when he realized he was still in the hospital. Noya let out a sigh of relief.

_"It was just a bad dream. Thank goodness!"_

He quickly noticed that he was crying in his sleep and quickly wiped them away.

_"Damn it, that's really pathetic! Ugh I know the team would never do that to me, so why the hell did I have it?!"_

After the shock of the bad dream wore off, Noya slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Anyone can imagine how tense volleyball practice was when everyone showed up. Not only that, but school was also stressful. Not only the second years, but everyone who was involved in the incident first hand.

Yamaguchi couldn't sleep much that night because the image of Noya covered in blood still filled his head. Daichi was up thinking of how he failed to protect his underclassman from getting into a possible fight to the death. He also couldn't stop thinking of how panicked and terrified Yamaguchi looked when he ran in the gym saying of how Nishinoya was badly hurt.

_Daichi was finishing putting some things away and thinking of what he and the team can accomplish at practice the next day. As he was finishing up putting something away, Yamaguchi threw open the door at full force, which caught Daichi by surprised. He quickly turned around to see the look of pure fear and panic all over the pinch server's face. Yamaguchi had the phone up to his ear with a clutched and shaky hand._

_"Tadashi...what's wrong?" Daichi didn't see Tsukishima with him, so he was a little concerned of what could've happened._

_"Y-you need to come out here quickly! It's...it's Nishinoya! He's really injured and he looks like he's bleeding to death!"_

_Daichi felt his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes widen. "What?!"_

_"It's really bad! I'm on the phone with emergency services right now! Come on, we need to go! Tsuki's with him right now and he'll need our help!"_

_Yamaguchi started taking off, and Daichi didn't hesitate to follow behind._

Never in a million years would Daichi ever think that one of his teammates would've been injured like this let alone attacked. Even Tsukishima was up thinking of any possible people who could've done this.

He was thinking of possibly asking Asahi or even Tanaka if Noya had any trouble with anyone that could've led to this attack. It just didn't make any sense. Was it a planned or a random attack?

And of course Asahi was having the hardest time sleeping...thinking of how the last time he saw him before the attack, he seemed like his usual joyful self...of how his best friend was mysteriously attacked and apprehended by an unknown assailant.

But of course, after a stressful day at school, comes a tense and questionable practice.

That goes without saying that the team was doing terrible, but Ukai and Takeda noticed that the team was a bit...distracted to say the least. There would be occasions where even Hinata and Kageyama's minus tempo was a bit off. Kiyoko and Yachi were watching and it didn't take them long to notice.

"They aren't on their game today like usual," Yachi whispered to Kiyoko.

The third year nodded. "I'm assuming it's because of Nishinoya."

"Well uh...would Nishinoya want them to worry about him?"

Kiyoko looked at the fist year. "No he wouldn't. I think we should mention this to him when we go to see him after practice."

"W-what?!"

Kiyoko frowned. "Coach didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"I wouldn't mention this to the others because it's supposed to be a surprise, but coach told me he was ending practice a little early today so we can go see Nishinoya in the hospital. The only people who know besides me are the coaches...and now you. Also Nishinoya's parents and the doctors."

"Huh?! So Nishinoya doesn't know either?!" Yachi almost shouted.

"Nope...this is a surprise for the whole team."

"Whoa!" Yachi then frowned. "I still can't believe just yesterday he was here practice though. I uh...I did see him after practice though."

This caught Kiyoko's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I was finishing up a few things yesterday and as I was walking down a hall, I saw him outside walking towards the school. I uh...I didn't think much of it and I wasn't walking in his direction anyway so I couldn't greet him or anything."

"Does the team know about this?"

Yachi shakes her head. "No...you're the first person I told."

Kiyoko frowned at this. "Did you see anyone around when he was walking to the school?"

"I didn't see anyone. I could've been a huge help in knowing what happened! I'm sorry!"

"No don't apologize...none of us knew this was happen. The only people who really saw Nishinoya before the attack was everyone who was still in the gym, Asahi, and now you. There may be some more people who saw him but...who knows. Maybe we'll get some answers."

Yachi nods and then they went back to watching the practice. Little did the managers know, Tanaka and Kageyama heard what they were saying from when Yachi said about her seeing Noya after practice. After all, they have amazing hearing. They both glanced in the girls' direction for a second before they both noticed they were looking in the same direction. The first and second year looked at each other slightly wide eyed as if to show they both caught what the managers were saying.

"Kageyama over here!" Hinata exclaims as he sprints towards the net.

The setter flinched as he quickly remembered that the ball was coming right at him. He panicked slightly and set the ball a little too quickly and early. The ball was too short, and Hinata was just barely able to hit it over the net. Luckily it did hit the floor on the other side. When the spiker landed on his feet, he glared at the setter.

"What the hell was that Kageyama?! I was just barely able to hit that! What's with you today?! You haven't been as great as you usually are!"

"Oh shut up dumbass!" Kageyama wanted to smack him so bad. "I'm just having an off day! Everyone has those days you know!"

"Yea, but you've gone quiet again! You haven't been talking much this practice! Do you have a fever or something?!" Hinata reached up to feel Kageyama's forehead, but the setter quickly clutched the spiker' wrist.

"I'm not sick dumbass! Do I look sick to you?!"

Hinata went to snap back, but Daichi got in between them.

"Cut it out you two! Geez!" he then sighed. "Let's take a small break."

No one said anything as they went to go get a drink. Kageyama looked at Tanaka, and Tanaka met his gaze. Kageyama walked over and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Did you hear what Yachi said too?" Kageyama asked.

Tanaka nodded. "Of how she saw Noya before he was stabbed?"

Kageyama nodded and Tanaka clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill whoever hurt Noya! Who the hell is crazy enough to pick on my friend like that!"

Kageyama sighed. "It pisses me off too. I guess that's why my aim's been off...but don't tell Hinata that."

Tanaka let out a laugh. "Oh don't worry about that!"

Kageyama felt like he was gonna regret trusting Tanaka's word. The first year was about to say something, when Ukai cut them off.

"Alright guys that's it for the day. Let's pack it up."

Everyone looked at the clock and felt a little confused.

"Coach, we still have half an hour left," Suga pointed out.

"Yea what's the deal?!" Hinata exclaims rather loudly.

Everyone's attention was on Ukai.

"Well I figured you wanted to end early so we can all go visit Nishinoya."

The room got silent as everyone looked at each other.

"I mean...we were planning on seeing him but...as a group you meant. Like all of us at once?" Suga asked and Ukai nodded. "Wouldn't it be cramped?"

"The doctors are saying it'll be fine."

"Do you know how he's doing?" Asahi asked nervously. "Did he get worse than last night? Did he-?"

"Calm down Asahi. Last I heard he was ok...a little restless but ok."

"Restless?" Tanaka asked.

"He hates staying in bed," Ukai nodded.

That sounded like him alright. Silence filled before Ukai spoke again.

"Why are you still standing around for? Let's get cleaned up!"

"Uh...sir!" everyone exclaims before running around to clean everything up.

Everyone rushed and got everything cleaned up as soon as humanly possible. As soon as they were done, they decided to take the 5-10 minute jog to the hospital. They still had their things, but they don't care. When they got to the hospital and signed in to see Nishinoya, the coach looked at them.

"You guys can go in first. I have to have a chat with Takeda first."

Everyone nodded as they made their way towards Nishinoya's room...with the guide of a doctor of course. Once everyone made it to his room, the doctor left and everyone walked into Noya's room to find him throwing up and down a volleyball. His mother or father must've brought it from home or something.

The libero glanced over at the door to see his teammates and the managers. He barely was able to catch the ball. He looked at them for a few seconds before slowly sitting up.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"NISHINOYA!" Hinata ran in and nearly jumped on him, but was stopped by Tsukishima grabbing the back his shirt.

"He's already injured enough as it so it wouldn't help if you injure him more, now would it?"

Hinata yanked out of Tsukishima's grip and grunts.

"Ugh alright!"

Tanaka then stepped forward.

"Hey man how are ya feelin?!"

"Heheh never better! I'm bored as hell though!" Noya's upbeat mood came into play. "I'm tired of sitting in this bed."

"I bet you are!"

Noya lightly chuckles and quickly noticed Kiyoko.

"Oh my gosh! Kiyoko you must not see me like this! I can't wow you in this condition!" Noya said being overly dramatic.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him not being obnoxious," Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Yea."

Then suddenly Yachi walked up.

"Um Nishinoya...I uh...I saw you yesterday after practice before you...well...oh I'm so sorry!" she bowed to him, causing a stunned reaction from Noya, and a shock reaction from everyone else...minus Tanaka and Kageyama.

"N-no it's ok! You couldn't have known...I didn't even know."

"So uh...if you don't mind me asking...what _did _happen?" Hinata asks.

Everyone tensed up at the first year's question and then looked back at the libero. Noya sighed.

"Alright..." he looked at the people who was with him yesterday. "I did promise I would tell you."

* * *

***flashback the other day***

Nishinoya's P.O.V.

I waited for Asahi to grab his things so we can get out of here. I don't really care if I walk home in the dark...I just hate waiting.

"Come on Asahi!"

"Eh...ok ok I'm coming," Asahi nearly stumbles at he was putting his shoe on...which caused me to chuckle. "H-hey stop it!"

"Ah come on I'm just messing with you! Come on let's get going!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

Asahi runs up to me as we walked beside each other.

"So...you ready for this?"

"What?"

"Nationals!" I smile.

"Oh well...I am a little nervous."

I lightly punched his arm. "Ah come on you know I'll be right there to help ya right? Nothing to worry about!"

Asahi lightly smiles. "Yea...you're right."

"Of course I am! Well I'll see you tomorrow! See ya!"

"Bye Noya," Asahi waves and we walked in opposite direction.

I realized as I was halfway out of the schoolyard, I realized I left my book in my locker. Ah great! If mom finds out I forgot my book again, she's gonna flip. I let out an exaggerated sigh as I turned myself around and headed back to the school. This is just ridiculous!

As I walked towards the school, I quickly noticed the quickly fading sun in a crimson red sunset. Gotta admit, sunsets were always cool to look at. I let out a sigh as I kept walking back towards the school.

"Um...excuse me?"

I stopped and turned around to see a girl standing there and avoided eye contact. She looked shy, but also pretty cute.

"U-um...y-you should get out of here. The teachers are going to get mad if you don't leave soon."

"Oh don't worry. I just have to grab something and then I'll head out."

"Oh...ok."

And then she quickly left. I smiled slightly as I kept walking. As I walked towards the school, I looked around to just look around...and to see if anyone else was around. I really hope no teacher screams at me...again. I could just use the volleyball practice excuse. It's whatever really.

I was a good distance away from the door, when what looked like a man caught my eye. When I stopped and looked over, I quickly noticed he was just staring at the wall. I frowned as he did that.

"Hey buddy you ok?"

He didn't respond and I frowned more. I began making my way towards the man.

"Hey, the teachers are gonna get annoyed if you stay here for too long and-."

I stopped when I noticed this guy wasn't wearing a Karasuno uniform...or a sports uniform. That's when all the red flags set off in my head. Something doesn't seem right.

"H-hey man you really shouldn't be here. Do you need help?"

His head finally snaps towards me so hard, I'm shocked he didn't crack his neck. He gives me a look and all I did was stand there.

"Hey are you ok? Do you...do you need someone to help you out of here? I can help you out if-."

"No..." his voice was low as he stared at me. He looked a little bit like Tsukishima with the way his blond hair was parted...only he was shorter than him...maybe as tall as Daichi.

"Well uh...maybe you can-."

"You beat Shiratorizawa right?!" his voice sounded threatening now.

"Y-yea why? Are you a fan?"

"You shouldn't have beaten them! You didn't deserve that win!"

"They were tough to beat I know...but we played hard and-."

"Shut up!" he reached into his pocket, and my eyes widen in shock to see he pulled out a knife.

"H-hey man, put the knife down!"

"This is your punishment!"

He charges at me and nearly grazes my arm. Shit! Is this guy serious right now?! Is he really trying to kill me over a volleyball game?! If this was a fist fight, I might be able to take him on, but he has a freakin knife! I can't risk getting stabbed especially with very few people around. My best bet would be to sprint towards the gym. Surely someone is still there right...right?!

The man tried to stab me again, but this time I was ready and dodged. I grabbed his arm and flipped him towards the ground. That's when I took the opportunity to make a break for it. I started to run and right when I was about to scream out for help, I see the knife fly passed me, cutting my cheek slightly in the process.

I stopped and when I turned around, the guy was already on his feet and punched me in the face before I could even react. My back slammed on the ground and when I looked up, the guy was there, knife in his hand. Shit! I brought my knee up and manage to get him in the gut. That second of hesitation left me the opportunity to punch him again and get out of his grip.

As I did, I felt a slight pain on my arm and noticed that he slashed his knife on my arm. Man that hurts! This guy is seriously crazy! At this point he won't let me get away and surely not call anyone either. I guess I'm gonna have to knock him out in order to find some help. First thing I'm gonna have to do is get that knife away from him. He'll only eventually stab me in a worse spot if he keeps it.

The guy charges at me again, knife pointed straight at my face, and I managed to grab his wrists, and he struggles against it. I crushed his right wrist long enough for him to let go of the knife and it cluttered against the ground. Ok...so the knife is now out of his hand. I kicked and punched the guy backwards, and that's when it turned into a fist fight.

We each got our fair share of punches, kicks, scratches, etc. By this point, we were both cover in bruises. I had some dry blood on my arm and cheek, but otherwise I'm ok. After I knock this guy out, I better grab the knife so he wouldn't hurt anyone else..and contact the police. If this guy is willing to hurt me especially with a knife, he could hurt the rest of the team.

It's getting dark soon...I need to finish this guy off. I was about to charge, but he was already doing that. I took the opportunity to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine, knee him in the gut, and the punch him in the face. He lets out a grunt for each before he ended up on the ground.

I panted as I stared at him for a few seconds just to make sure he wouldn't get up...and he didn't. I guess that's my cue to get out of here and tell someone. A good place would be the gym...I'm sure someone's still there. I turned away from the guy and began to walk away.

All of a sudden, I felt a stabbing pain going through my side. My eyes widen in shock as I hesitantly looked down. I gasp slightly as I saw the guy has managed to get up while my back was turned, grab the knife, and now that knife is lounged in my side. There was an alarming amount of blood coming out as quickly as quickly as I felt the knife being stabbed in me.

The guy chuckles darkly as it became more difficult to keep the pain out of my face. I believe I gave him a glare that was also filled with pain. Is he actually enjoying this right now?! This guy seriously needs help!

"You left your guard down, kid! That was your first mistake!"

I grunted as he yanked the knife out. I stumbled forward and was barely able to catch myself from falling over. My hands immediately clutched my side, and I can already feel blood going on my hands. Shit! This isn't good! I need to get out of here before-.

"Still willing to fight are ya?!"

"W-why are you trying to kill me?!" I grunted as I tried to move forward, but nearly couldn't move. "You're...trying to kill me over a volleyball tournament! Tell me something! Were you aiming for only me, or were you aiming for anyone of my teammates!"

The guy stares at me, and I tried my best to keep a serious glare at him. My vision blurred slightly, but I tried blinking it away.

"You're the libero correct?"

This caught me off guard, but I didn't answer.

"The team is nothing without you right? No wait...they're nothing without those two first years correct? Maybe I'll go after them next!"

I glared at him. "You...stay the hell away from everyone else or I will-!"

"Kill me?" he laughs. "Yea right! You can't even stand up properly!"

That's when I noticed I was slouching over and the blood was now covering half of my shirt and was dripping on the ground. Y-you're kidding me! It's been like what...two minutes?!

"Trying to kill us isn't gonna prove anything! It's only gonna make you a disgrace to Shiratorizawa!"

He suddenly grabs me by the shirt and slams me on the wall he was staring at. I let out a gasp as the wind got knocked out if me and the pain in my side got worse.

"_I'm _the disgrace?! You should know your place Karasuno!"

He pulls out his knife and got it close to my face. I struggled weakly against his grip, but the sudden movements are making me dizzy.

"Hello?" I hear a slightly softer voice.

The guy turned around, but when I tried looking, I didn't see anyone.

"Shit!" he mumbles underneath his breath and looks at me. "Have a nice nap!"

He drops the knife and then uses his free hand to punch me hard in the gut. That's when everything went black.

* * *

***present***

"And then next thing I know, I woke up to Tsukishima in my face. I don't know how long I've been out, but my guess is at most a half an hour. I didn't see the knife anywhere so I'm assuming he took it with him," Nishinoya finished explaining what happened.

He looked up to see a mixture of shocked, upset, and most importantly, pissed off faces. He stared at them, anxiously waiting for one of them to respond.

* * *

**A/N: annnd that's it for this chapter. A few things I want to explain before I go. I'm the type of person who usually writes in 1st person, but since this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction, I think I'll mostly stick with 3rd person until I get the hang of the characters. The reason I did 1st, is because I feel I do better at fight scenes and how the character is feeling in the moment. I've written ninja turtle fanfictions so I have a somewhat basic idea on fight scenes. Oh and also Noya's explanation is much shorter than what I put down in the flashback, but I figured you guys would want to see the actual fight scene...and I also really wanted to write it.**

**Alright guys that's all for this chapter! If you have anything to say rather if it's your thoughts or constructive critism, please let me know in the reviews! Bye guys!:)**


	3. A new witness?

**A/N: hey guys! I'm allliiiivvvvveeeee! Is it acceptable to be a month late...eh probably not. I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with life and college...and also got some writer's block and unmotivation sooo...yea heh. Anyway, this chapter is shorter because I wanted to get this out so...anyway lets take to the lovely reviewer!**

**momodasilva44: no problem I'm glad youre enjoying the story! Oh and also the guy didn't kill Noya but he still had intentions of killing him so I won't correct you on that. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway guys I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and I'm once again sorry for the delay! **

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Everyone in the room had mixed reactions on what Noya just told them. Some crazy person was not only trying to _kill_ him, but threatened to hurt his other teammates...and the worst part is, this man was still out there. Tanaka went to scream and make more death threats on this man, but Tsukishima quickly interrupts.

"You said someone called out something, right?"

This shocked everyone in the room as they looked at the tall first year.

"Is that seriously all you have to say?!" Tanaka snapped. "Noya was _stabbed_, and all you can ask about is someone else?!

"Did you even listen to the story?" Tsukishima responded calmly. "Nishinoya mentioned that he heard someone right before he was knocked out. That person could've saved his life if this person was serious about killing him."

Everyone's attention went back to the libero.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Daichi asked.

"Sort of...it wasn't anyone I knew...but it kind of sounded like the girl who told me to get off campus earlier."

Everyone looked at each other before Yachi gasped.

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"I know who it was!"

By then, everyone's attention was on Yachi. She flinched as she began to explain.

"S-she's a first year like me. I don't know her too well, but I have seen her around during school and talked to her once or twice."

"Do you know her name?!" Hinata asked.

"Um...I think it was Mika Hara."

Hinata gasps. "We should so ask her about what happened!"

"Well...I...I don't know she's pretty shy..."

"Any little bit helps," Daichi says. "Maybe Hara knows a little more about this guy than Noya does."

"All I remember from this guy was he looked a little bit like Tsukishima minus the glasses and tall height."

Tsukishima gave off a look saying he didn't like being described to looking like a killer. After a few moments, Yachi sighs.

"Ok I'll do it...but I should probably do it alone."

"What?!" Hinata shouts.

"Shut up! We're in a hospital!" Kageyama snaps in a softer voice.

Hinata glared at Kageyama before looking back at Yachi.

"I mean...like I said she's really shy and it won't help if more people were around her. Besides, we could scare her off if all the first years were with me. I'll ask Hara tomorrow if she knows anything about the guy Nishinoya fought with the other night. I'll let you know what she tells me tomorrow at practice."

Everyone nods before Noya spoke up.

"If it's possible, I would like to speak to her as well."

Everyone stared at Noya...some in shock.

"What? I want to hear it from her personally...and thank her for possibly saving my life back there."

No one argued and seemed to understand. That's when Kiyoko looked over at Yachi, who seemed to catch her gaze, and Kiyoko nods. Yachi seemed to understand and nodded back.

"So uh...Nishinoya?" Kiyoko spoke.

Noya gave a goofy grin. "What is it my lovely Kiyoko?!"

Kiyoko, as always, ignored that comment.

"Can you tell the rest of the team to stop worrying about you at practice?"

The rest of the team (aside from Yachi) was stunned at Kiyoko's question. Noya's goofy grin quickly faded to a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was off during practice today and everyone was really tense. I believe it had something to do with you."

Noya looked at his crush before looking at his teammates.

"Guys, is this true?"

No one said anything for a moment, and that gave Noya's answer.

"Guys...you shouldn't worry about me. I'm gonna be ok you know and I'll be back to practice in no time!" Noya smiled at the end of that.

"Well...I guess it just caught us all by surprise..." Suga muttered after a few moments.

"I don't think any of us could've predicted this would happen," Tsukishima added in.

"Yea...the incident happened way to fast for my liking. I relied only on judgement and timing to dodge his attacks. I was only stabbed in the side because my guard was down...and I forgot to grab the knife. It made me more pissed when he threatened to take out Hinata and Kageyama next."

The two first years looked at each other in shock, before Daichi spoke.

"Have you told this to the police yet? I mean I know your father went to the police station, but..."

Noya sighs. "I'm supposed to talk to them tomorrow about the incident. They said they figured they give me a day to recover and all before I say anything. Honestly, I just want this guy found before he decides to hurt any of you."

There was a brief silence.

"What time did the police say they would come? If they come before school ends, I can meet up with Hara before then to ask her about what she knows and then text you what she says. The police deserves to know everything they need to know," Yachi says.

"I'm not sure exactly what time, but I know it'll be sometime in the afternoon," Noya nodded. "I'm hoping I don't die of boredom by then."

"Ok perfect! I'll text everyone as soon as I know," Yachi then frowns. "If I'm bringing Hara here, I'm gonna have to miss practice tomorrow."

"That's ok...I can handle it," Kiyoko gave off a small smile.

"Ahhhh Kiyoko!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"You're so amazing! You're adorable when you smile!" Noya joined in but he moved the wrong way and then grunted in pain. "Darn it!"

"That's what you get for being reckless," Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

After the pain in Noya's side subsided, Tanaka stared at him.

"So how long are you in here for?"

"The doctor said a few days...or a week at the most. Ugh, I'm already bored in here!"

Tanaka let out a laugh. "I would feel the same way!"

After that, everyone sat around and talked for a while. Noya even explained of how he spent half his day looking through his now cracked phone on different formations and looking up teams they could expect to face at nationals. Sounds like something he would do...even on his one month suspension away from the team he was still focusing on practices. Typical Nishinoya.

After a while, the team had to leave to go home and either do homework or eat supper. The coaches talked to Noya for a bit before leaving themselves. While everyone else was doing their own thing, Yachi was in her room, planning and preparing for the next day.

* * *

The next day at school, Yachi was walking through the halls. It was lunch time, so this would be the only opportunity to find Hara and possibly get some answers. As she walked, she noticed Hinata up ahead. She didn't want to avoid him, but she didn't want to waste much time as time was limited right now. Unfortunately, the ginger noticed her.

"Hey! Yachi!"

She stopped as she saw Hinata running full speed at her...looking like he was about to run into her. Yachi flinched as he got closer, but stopped a foot away from her.

"Uh...good afternoon Hinata."

"Did you talk to Hana yet?!" Hinata...always going right to the chase.

"Not yet...I'm trying to find her right now. So..."

"Oh of course! Let me know what she says! See you later!"

And then he was gone. Yachi could only stare for a few moments, but then continued to walk ahead. Soon enough, she saw Hana up ahead talking to a friend of hers. Yachi took a deep breath and started approaching.

"Uh...excuse me...Mika Hara?"

She flinches and looks over at Yachi.

"H-Hitoka Yachi?"

Yachi nods. "I uh...I want to speak to you about something important."

Hara flinches before looking over at her friend, who nods.

"Go ahead. I'll talk to you later Mika."

Hara nods reluctantly as her friend left. She then looked at Yachi before speaking up.

"W-what did you want to talk about?"

There was silence for a few moments before Yachi takes another deep breath.

"I wanted to know if you know the incident of 2nd year Yuu Nishinoya."

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it for this chapter! I was gonna make it longer, but I figure I would give you guys something. Also I did rush the ending so don't judge me! Anyway review if you want to and I will see you all in the next chapter! Buh bye!:)**


	4. Story rewrite coming soon

**A/N: uh...hey guys long time no see. I know I said I would've updated in May, but things came up and I got writer's block sooo...yea. Anyway, I was rereading the story and realized I didn't like the way the story was written or headed. I decided to write my alternate scene (I had two ideas) for how Nishinoya gets found injured and I quickly realized I liked this idea better. **

**If someone was bleeding out, would they even be living half an hour after an attack? Probably not. And I didn't like how the situation was handled after finding Nishinoya injured. Soooo...I decided to rewrite the entire story. There will be things kept in the rewrite from the orignal and the beginning will still be the exact same, but the turnout will be different.**

**I'm currently working on the first chapter of the rewrite and I'll either put it here or in a whole new document story...eh maybe you guys can decide. Anyway, I hope you look forward to reading the rewrite!:)**


	5. Rewritten story now up

**A/N: hey guys! The rewritten story is now up on fanfiction! Just look for "A Libero's Mishap (rewritten)" and thatll be a new story. I thought that would be easier than trying to restart thos story! This story is now discontinued! If you started with this story and still want to read more, the story will continue on the rewritten version! Ok...bye!**


End file.
